The Sea of Rebirth
by spiderninja16
Summary: A new face arrives in the leaf and his return comes at the same time Naruto is at edge with his team. All this leades up to the revival of the Village Hidden in the Sea. This gives Naruto a chance at a new life, a happy one, one that does not last. AU
1. The Arrival redone

**Sea of rebirth chapter 1 (redone) **

It was a bright day in Konoha

It was a bright day in Konoha. If you where to look into one particular training ground you would have spotted two young ninjas sitting by 3 logs imbedded in the ground, one with bright pink hair and the other with jet black hair.

"Sasuke-kun where are they?" Sakura said turning to he crush "Sure Kakashi is always late but Naruto?"

Sasuke just shrugs "what dose it matter if that blond fool is here or not. It's not like-"

"SASUKE" a loud voice blasted from the distance

Sasuke just sighed "well speak of the dobe." He said turning to the origin of the voice "what is it now Naruto, Do we have to sit through another wanaby-Hokage speech"

"Shut up" Naruto growled "why did you tell everyone you defeated Haku alone."

"Because that's what happened. Sure you tried to help but you only succeeded in almost getting us both killed. If I hadn't killed that ice freak"

"STOP IT." Naruto shouted. "First off how dare you take all the credit for the mission? We both fought off Haku and Zabuza. Second off we don't know if Haku died or not we never found the body and finally don't call her an ice freak she was just someone with a ruff life."

"What ever. Like anyone would believe you could ever do something useful." Sasuke said in a proud manor.

"Sakura can you believe this guy Sakura." Naruto said pleading to her.

"Naruto will you stop bothering Sasuke. We all know what happened there and how much of an annoyance you where." She spat at Naruto.

"But…But…" Naruto stuttered

"Look Naruto Kakashi should be here soon and then we will start my Sharingan training. So you can just go off and do…what ever." Sasuke said with closed eyes

Naruto looked back and fourth from one teammate to the other trying to get some ounce of sympathy form either. But it never came. Instead Sakura just sighed "Look Naruto, last

Mission showed us that we are al now as powerful as we thought. If it wasn't for Sasuke we would have died there. So we need to do are best to get more powerful. So you should stop talking nonsense and try to get some training."

Naruto clenched his fist. "Fine, forget both of you." He said in a low growl, "I never felt much like part of a team here anyway. I'll just go train alone." He turned and started to walk away. "It's not like it the first time."

When he was finally or of view Sasuke just scoffed "what a baby, ow well not like he ever did anything important."

"SASUKE, SAKURA"

They both turned around to see there late sensei. Even though most of his face was covered up they could both feel the anger radiating off him.

"S-S-sensei" Sakura stuttered "H-how long have you been there."

"Long enough you two." He said with obvious fury. The two young ninjas were at a loss for words. "So let me get this strait. Sasuke you decided to take all the credit for the last mission and leave out any positive involvement by your teammates, and further incriminate a person who you never really knew or understood. All to increase the so called pride of the Uchiha?" Sasuke just turned and scowled. Then Kakashi turned to his other student "and you miss Haruno, instead of sticking up for your friend and teammate, decide to mindlessly follow your crush to the point of breaking down the very dynamics that this team was built on. So did I get that right you two?"

Neither spoke. They couldn't even look there teacher in the eyes (or eye). A few moments passed when Kakashi finally spoke "We will talk about this later. Now I need to find Naruto and take him to the Hokage."

"But what about my Sharingan training?" Sasuke pleaded. This caused Kakashi to divert his full fury at the boy. The atmosphere was horrible. It was heavy with Kakashi's killing intent, pissed-off mood and crackling with his lightning chakra Like in that first fight with Zabuza, Sasuke was reminded that Hatake Kakashi was in fact a Jo-nin.

"Sasuke, before you learn any special moves from me you will need to prove to me you deserve them. If it were up to me I would seal those eyes right now. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT." And then he was gone but not in a spiral of leaves like normal but by a loud crash of lightning

Sakura stared in disbelieve at the spot her sensei had occupied earlier and remembered a history lesson by Iruka-sensei. "The Rai-ton Shunshin... The Hatake's personal shunshin."

Sasuke fixated her out of the corner of his eyes. "What the hell?" "Iruka-sensei said something about it in history class that the Hatake clan descended upon their foes like Susanoo from a bolt of lighting. They were feared as hunters and hired usually for revenge, before the formation of Hidden Ninja Villages."

"Humph." He scoffed "I don't think they could beat Uchiha."

"Umm Sasuke...The Uchiha's used this tech. for the biases of there Ka-ton Shunshin (fire escape). It's in all the textbooks about the last war."

Sasuke just gave another "humph" and walked off, totally ignoring the calls from the pink haired girl.

* * *

_Damn Sasuke_

Bam

_Damn Sakura_

Bam

_Damn village_

BOOM

The log that Naruto had been hitting for the last half hour had finally broke and shattered into bits. Leaving a panting Naruto

"Ya know as much as I'm sure this is good for your training I don't think I can keep the Hokage waiting much longer Naruto." Said the masked ninja

Naruto turned to face his teacher, Allowing Kakashi to see that both his eyes had a red tint to them. "How long have you been there, and why should I give a damn." Said the enraged blond

"Well I got her a while ago but decided that you needed to let off some steam so I let you continue with the pummeling of a defenseless hunk of wood." Kakashi said jumping down and landing a few feet from the boy

Naruto just stared at his teacher "what is he going to tell me how bad I am at being a ninja too?" he said looking him strait in the eye "or maybe how I should be more supportive of the great Uchiha, who needs so much help with that giant stick up his ass."

Kakashi just chuckled "well that dose sound like Sasuke." But then donned a serious look. "But no I'm not here to do any of those things, in fact it because of you exceptional skill as a ninja that the Hokage wants to see you now."

Naruto was not convinced, though his eyes did revert to there normal color "If that's true then why did they send you. I would have thought they would want you training Sasuke on his stupid Sharingan."

Kakashi just walked up to his student while speaking. "Well you should know that Sasuke will not be receiving any special training from me for a while till he gets rid of that attitude of his. Also they sent me because it involves your position on my team…and since you don't want to make this easy we will have to do it the hard way." He finished right before giving Naruto a quick chop to the neck. Knocking him out cold

* * *

"Package delivery, Hokage-sama." Kakashi unceremoniously dropped his student in front of his leader's desk.

The village leader just looked at the boy "Kakashi I said to bring him here not capture him like a missing nin."

"Well if he is anything like his mother that might have been his only choice." Said a man standing next to the Hokage

"Don't worry I'll get him up." Kakashi said as he headed towards the boy and then he shook him awake. "I'll treat you to Ramen if you wake up now, Naruto!"

He bolted up with a hungry look in his eyes, causing all three to laugh. "Ow ya his is definitely there son." Said the unknown man

"W-w-what's going on here" Naruto stammered completely bewildered.

"Well we hade some things to talk to you about Naruto." Said the elderly man "but first I thing there is someone you should meet." He gave a gesture to the man standing near him

"Hello there Naruto I am your uncle Takeo. Now I'm sure you have allot fo-" Takeo never got to finish his sentence, because a fist belonging to a very angry blond ninja just collided with his face.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the wait but here it is the redone first chapter of my story Sea of Rebirth. Hope everyone likes the new version and will forgive me for taking so long to complete it. I was working on some other fics. If you want to read them then go check out Meje2(can find her on my fave. author page) and her fic Father, I was thankfully allowed to do some of the bonus chapters for a few parings


	2. AN

AN: I apologize for the wait but here it is the redone first chapter of my story Sea of Rebirth. Hope everyone likes the new version and will forgive me for taking so long to complete it. I was working on some other fics. If you want to read them then go check out Meje2(can find her on my fave. author page) and her fic Father, I was thankfully allowed to do some of the bonus chapters for a few parings

So just go back to the last chapter to see the new version

Ow and a few things. First this a an AU that means there are some things that are different from the original. So please don't hassle me about Haku. all will be revealed in later chapters.

second there sore some parings that are set in stone now. first off is Naruto and Hinata. others are SasuSaku and NejiTen. so please don't give me grief about them and if there is a paring you really want then leave a comment and I will take it into consideration

thats all hope you like the new version of the first chapter


	3. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

Family reunions are a happy time

Family reunions are a happy time. A time where those long separated could reunite. Here they can tell of memories long since past, enjoy stories of there companions and rekindle the relationship that only those of the blood can have. This is what Takeo had expected. But instead of a joyous reunion, he got a face full of a juvenile ninja's fist.

"Naruto what are you doing?" the Hokage yelled, slamming his hands on his desk.

"What, you heard what this guy said." Naruto shouted shaking his fist. "We both know I don't have any family left. So then this guy says that! He deserved it."

"But Naruto, this man IS your uncle." Kakashi gestured to the man on the ground.

"Wh-wh-what!!" Naruto stammered.

"Yes, I just arrived here and I am really exhausted from my journey." The man said pulling himself up. "So don't get to confident over one little punc-" again, the man was cut off by another fist, this one with even more force.

"NARUTO!" the Hokage and Kakashi yelled, though Naruto just stood there glaring at the man.

"OK… what was that for?" The man asked, getting back to his feet.

"The first was because I thought he was some guy trying to mess with me by saying he is my uncle. Which I'd admit I was wrong. But the second one is for actually being my uncle and letting me live twelve years of lonely torture by the people of this village and not doing anything to help." Naruto hissed through gritted teeth.

"Naruto that's not fair he-" Kakashi started but was cut off by a hand.

"No Hatake-dono, he is right to be angry. I did leave him for all those years, he is of my blood so I should have been here." Takeo slipped his hands into his pocket.

"But you had no idea who he was." Sarutobi said.

"He didn't." This new information had Naruto looking at the man who calmed to be his uncle with a questioned look. He also took into account of his looks. He could see Takeo was rather tall, probably around 6½ feet. He wore a long black trench coat over a navy blue muscle shirt and black cargo pants. His hair was a little more than shoulder length but he kept it tied in a pony tail in the back of his head so it stopped just short of his back. He had very dark blue eyes, though that is not what Naruto noticed about them. What he did notice is the long scar that went diagonally form the top center of his forehead to the middle of his cheek, crossing his right eye along the way. Naruto didn't know much about scaring due to never having one but he did know that this scar was definitely made by a blade. _Could this guy really be my uncle?_

The Hokage sighed, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Yes, Naruto. For reasons that are unknown this far, the village council hid the true identity of your parents form the village. Though they claim it was your father's last wish to protect you I suspect some other reason." Kakashi nodded. He always knew something was up; he was the fourths only remaining student.

Naruto became very anxious. _So after all this time I may finally know who my parents are_. He gulped and waited for the men to continue.

"Well now that I'm here and obviously not dead, I can take care of the boy. So there is no need to hide his lineage anymore." This brought more questions to Naruto _Why would they think he was dead? Man somebody damn well better tell me the full story soon.  
_  
The old man chuckled "Well the only reason I haven't told him is the stupid council's getting on my back. But they never told you not to do it."

With a grin that rivalled Naruto's, the scarred ninja turned to he supposed nephew. "Well I guess I should start with a proper introduction of myself, seeing as how my last was cut a little short." He rubbed his chin.

"Hey, if you can get caught off guard by a Ge-nin you deserve to get hit." Naruto remarked, giving a smirk.

"I told you I was worn out by my travels so don't get cocky. I'll still take you down in a fair fight." He stated, rolling up his sleeves, but a glance by Kakashi stopped him. "Anyway, I digress," he said rolling down his sleeve and trying to calm down, "my name is Uzumaki Takeo. My sister was Uzumaki Kushina, your mother and the wife of Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, and your father."

For the first time in his life Naruto was speechless. All he could do was gape, he turned to the window facing the village monument, and stare at the Fourth's face carved into it. He turned to his uncle then to the monument and back again. "M-My father was…"

"Yes Naruto." The Hokage interjected. "Your father was the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto lost his voice. "Nearly 13 years, ago the nine-tailed fox demon attacked the village. The battle was long and horrifying. It was all we could do to keep the beast from completely annihilating us all. After the third day, the beast was at the gates to our village and all hope seemed lost. But then something happened. A child was born, although his mother should have been too injured to give birth and while she did not make it, her child did. The Hokage took this child and used him to defeat the beast. I think you know who that child was, Naruto."

Naruto remained silent thought the entire story and held on to every word. But after that he grew angry again. "I can't believe it, my father was the Fourth and he chose me, his own son to hold the most feared demon, damning him to years of loneliness."

Takeo just chuckled. "Naruto, there is one more part you need to hear." Naruto stared at him. "What?"

The Third Generation spoke up. "Naruto. It was not his original plan to use you as the beast's jail."

"Then whose idea was it was it?" Naruto shouted. _Who is it; I'll kill them!_

"It was you." Kakashi chuckled. Naruto was left dumbfounded. "Your birthday is October 10th, but you were expected three weeks later. It was almost like you wanted to become the hero who saved the village, even if the village didn't see you that way."

Naruto just gasped. After all this time, he found out that its his fault that the demon was sealed inside him, his fault that everyone hated him, his fault that he was alone all the time. So he did what everyone expected someone to do, he plaster a huge grin. (Wait… that's not what they expected at all…) "Well, of course I did! What else would you expect from the hero of Hidden Leaf Village, and future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto?"

This caused Takeo gave a huge laugh. "What's so funny?" Naruto demanded, annoyed.

"Sorry Naruto." He said wiping a tear form his eye. "It's just that you remind me so much of your mother."

Naruto blushed slightly at this. "I remind you of my mom."

Takeo nodded. "Ya, but well talk about that later now, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Cough, so…what the hell was THAT?!" Takeo enquired, rubbing his head and wiping a river of red liquid from his nose.

"Well… that, my friend, is what is known as Harem-no-jutsu" said the Hokage also wiping his nose "It combines the Taju-Kage-bunshin with his other technique the Oiroke-no-jutsu."

"Damn Kakashi, what have you been teaching that boy and why didn't you stop him!" Takeo yelled at the Jo-nin who just reappeared at the window.

Kakashi was annoyed. "Well I had to get my book." He placed his beloved novel in his belt pouch.

"Damn you, Kakashi, first you teach my nephew that perverted technique and then you are too busy retrieving your even more perverted book to catch him while he runs right by you."

"First off this is a special limited edition with the secret alternate ending," He made it sounding obvious, "and second, I did not teach him that technique he made it up all on his own."

Takeo was shocked he looked to the Hokage for conformation and got an inquisitive glance form the old man. Then he stared back to Kakashi and saw the same look. "Don't look at me; he gets that from Minato's side of the family. I mean, he was Jiraiya's student."

"Look lets ignore how he got away and find him" The Hokage said rubbing his temples "But I think it would be wise to wait a while. Knowing him he will need a while to figure out what he wants to do." The men nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I can't believe them." Naruto said to nobody but himself while walking down a secluded path. "How could they do that to me? I always thought I could trust that old man and Kakashi-sensei….URAGH"

BAM

He smashed his fist against the next tree.

"Now Naruto, I doubt that tree did anything to you." A voice commented behind the blond ninja. Naruto turned around to see the scarred teacher standing a few feet behind him.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei!"

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? I haven't seen you this upset since you blew your last Ge-nin exam." He grinned.

Naruto gave no answer. He simply scowled and turned to walk away. Iruka quickly caught up to him a put his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto come on tell me what's wrong." he said but Naruto just shrugged off his hand. Naruto took a few steps but stopped when he heard Iruka call his name again "Naruto."

"WHAT!" he shouted with clenched fists. "What is it now? I get it, nobody wants me here, and everyone just can't wait till I'm dead and gone. I understand." he turned and Iruka saw his eyes were filled with tears. "I mean what can you expect? I am nothing more than a demon to most of them and-" Naruto never finished because Iruka had just pulled him in to a deep hug. Naruto tried to escape but stopped when he felt a tear drop down on his cheek.

"I don't know what happened, Naruto, but you need to know this is not true. There are people here who care for you deeply. To me you are like a little brother. I would never want you to leave. So please don't talk like that." Iruka just stood there and waited for Naruto to calm down. He then sat him down on a nearby bench and calmly asked "Ok then, now please explain what in the world got you so upset?"

So then Naruto explained what happened with his team-mates to the point where he got to the Hokage's office and where he met his uncle. But he got quiet when the deal came up. "Naruto, what was it." Iruka asked. Naruto just mumbled something under his breath. "Naruto I can't help if I can't hear you."

"He asked if I would leave the village with him." Naruto blurted out.

"What?"

"He said he wanted me to go with him to some water village and the Hokage was totally fine with it. I thought he would be one of the few who wanted me to stay. I mean how can they ask me this now? I have lived in this village my whole life." Naruto said quickly, and finished totally out of breath.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto, I think you are thinking about this the wrong way. Hokage-sama seems ok with this because your uncle is a legendary ninja and a trusted ally of Konoha. He is also the only blood relative you have so he must believe that spending time with him outside would ease the prejudices of the village."

Naruto sniffed and wiped away some remaining tears. "Really?"

Iruka just smiled and nodded. "Now let's go and see the Hokage and find out the whole thing is about." Naruto nodded and the two were off.

* * *

**So there you have it the second chapter of Sea of Rebirth. please review or I wont know if you are reading. Ow and here is a little contest. Narto is not the only one going to the village. others from the Hidden leaf village are going as well. anyone want to make a guess??**

**ow and I don't own any of these characters except for my OC Takeo**


	4. The Answer

**Sea of Rebirth ch 3: Departure**

The door of the Hokage's office loomed over Naruto, even though this was normally a safe haven for him. He looked at the oak divide and sighed. Seeing this Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm grin. "You ready?" Naruto sighed and nodded, then reached out his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in" they heard the Hokage beckon.

The two entered the office to see Kakashi, Takeo and the Hokage looking over a massive amount of files. The three men were all surprised when they saw the blond hired boy but each gained a different emotion soon after

The Hokage saw Iuka's hand on the boy and smiled, Happy that at least some in this village can see past his tenant to who Naruto truly is. Kakashi just shrugged and returned to reading his book, but anyone who knew him could see that he was relieved that his student was ok. Then there is Takeo who…

"There you are you little pervert!"

Got really upset with his nephew.

"Takeo!" the Hokage shouted "We just got him back we don't need you chasing him off again."

Takeo turned to the Hokage who gave him a stern look that made the seasoned ninja feel like he was a genin again. While thy had there staring contest Naruto just scoffed "don't know why you are mad at me it's your fault that a 13-year-old Ge-nin was able to beat you three times in one day."

Takeo forgot his fear of the Hokage and turned to the blond teen. "Look kid I have been traveling the country pretending I was dead for 12 years, 12 DAMN YEARS, without one night with the pleasure of a woman and then-"

" UZUMAKI TAKEO AND UZUMAKI NARUTO" Both of the Uzumakis flinched and turned to see a very angry Hokage staring at them. "SIT…DOWN…NOW!"

Needless to say the both complied and sneered at the chuckling pervert in the corner.

"Do you want to be next Kakashi?" The old man turned to the silver haired Jo-nin. "It would be a shame if a certain series was banned from the bookstores here now wouldn't it?" Kakashi slightly paled and quickly sat down.

"Well," Iruka interjected, "I guess I will be taking my leave now," and turned to the door.

"Hold up Iruka." The Hokage called out stopping him in his tracks. "This concerns you as well." Iruka turned and gave a qualities look to the Hokage who continued "Takeo… if you would be so kind as to explain… But this time try and be a bit more adult about it."

Takeo gave the Kage a sour look but sighed and stood up to face Naruto and Iruka. "Well… I guess I should start with a proper introduction. My name is Uzumaki Takeo. I am the last remaining survivor of the former whirlpool village. I have been traveling around for many years now for reasons I can't disclose now."

"The whirlpool village was destroyed during the last great ninja war. It is also the birthplace of your mother Naruto." Suddenly this became very important to Naruto "My late sister and father, the last Umikage, believed in close cooperation between the villages, particularly ours and Konoha. Course Kushina probably just wanted more of an excuse to spend time with Minato…that's your parents' names Naruto."

"Ya I got that. I'm not that dumb." Naruto scoffed.

"Ya sure…Anyway, I came to this village for two reasons. The first was to find out what happened to my last living relative…that's you Naruto…and second was to ask for the leafs help in resurrecting the village hidden in the whirlpools."

Both Naruto and Iruka where silent at this news, both trying to digest what they just heard, it was Iruka who finally broke the silence. "Umm Ok then why did you need to talk to me?"

"It's simple Iruka." The Hokage answered "we need somebody to teach the genins the basics."

Iuka's eyes widened "M-M-Me…"

Takeo sighed "Look Iruka there is something else about the village you two should know. The whirlpool village already has many villagers living there and even a few ninjas there. Unfortunately many there are runaways from other villages that were either destroyed or for some reason they were unable to live there anymore."

"You mean there are missing nin there." Iruka blurted

"Yes." Takeo shrugged "we have ninjas living there that are technically missing nins. You see we set up the village as a haven for those who needed a new start. But don't worry we only allow those who are good at heart to join the village. Like someone running from the prosecution of there village would be welcomed with open arms. While someone who did something evil and was banished from there village would be turned away or killed on the spot."

"I still don't see why you choose me." Iruka uttered completely confused

"Its simple Iruka" Kakashi said picking up a file "you were the only teacher to see Naruto as a person and not as a monster the entire time he was in the academy. Also from your records it seems that you have been offered the Jo-nin test multiple times but each time you refused due to 'personal complications'" Kakashi closed the file

"Iruka I am extremely grateful for all you have done for Naruto here. But now that he is out of the academy there is no need for you to stay on to protect him anymore." The Hokage informed the Chu-nin "So here is the offer to you. You will be sent on a mission to help teach the new whirlpool academy students for the next year then after that you will take over as a Jo-nin instructor to one of the teams till the next chunin exams here in 2 years. After that you will return to the village a full fledge Jo-nin."

Iruka was stunned all of this was a lot to take in all at once. Sure he had recently thought of finally moving on from teaching at the academe_. I could use the extra money and maybe it will give some free time to actually get a girlfriend for once._

"Hokage-sama I gratefully-

"Hey old man what's the meaning of calling me in on my day off?" a loud voice called out after bursting through the room.

"Umm Anko-san" Kakashi sighed "before we get to you can we please finish our talk with Iruka. You kind of interrupted him."

Anko just shrugged "Fine. Where is the egg-head?"

Everyone in the room just pointed down and Anko could see the scarred chunin lying face-down under her feet. Knocked out from a head collision by the door that Anko opened. "Don't worry I'll wake him up." Anko said and bent down and brought her head closer and closer to the Iuka's. But just before reaching his lips Iruka's eyes opened in shock. Iruka quickly jumped up and ran to the other end off the office. "What are you doing?" he shuddered.

"It's called CPR egg-head. What did were you worried you would have to kiss the dreaded snake woman Anko?" she said in a seductive tone.

"No it's not that" Iruka pleaded

"Ow so I'm not good enough is that it pineapple-head"

Iruka's was sweating bullets now "No its not that it's just that I...and you...and we were..." Anko was doing all she could not to burst out laughing. Instead, she smiled in a way which had to be placed somewhere in between of seductively, hungry and creepy.

Thankfully for him the Hokage did a very loud cough to gain there attention "Ow sorry Hokage-sama like I was saying I would be honored to partake in this venture." Then he turned to Anko "I am sorry for any misconceptions, please forgive me." Once he finished with Anko he turned back to the Hokage "If there is not anything else Hokage-sama I believe I have some packing to do."

Iruka turned to leave when he felt an arm around his shoulder he turned to see the purple-haired woman standing very close to him "you know…" she whispered in his ear, "we can always finish this later," Then gave his cheek a quick peck and a small squeeze to his butt. Iruka showed a blush that rivaled the young Hyuga. He quickly looked down to his wrist "Ow my look at the time I need to get over to the academy. Sorry got to run." He bolted out of the office so fast Lee would have been jealous.

When he left Anko lost all control and burst out laughing "Wow, now that I needed." Everyone else just sweat dropped, it was the Hokage who finally got her attention "Anko." He called out in a stern voice which caused Anko to snap straight up. "If you are done messing around… will you please wait outside for the rest of those who have been summoned?"

"But why do I have to wait?" Anko whined.

"Because it's a long story and I don't want to have to retell it a hundred times today." Takeo answered her. Making Anko finally realize he was there. She put on a pouting look and leaned in to the man "Awww cant you please tell me now" she cooed Takeo looked into her eyes and she started to circle her finger around his chest where she noticed he had something round hidden under his shirt. That was when his hand grabbed hers and a pained longing look entered his eyes. "No, now go wait like your Hokage told you to." He pointed at the door and Anko quickly took her exit.

"What was that all about" Naruto asked tired of being out of the loop.

"Nothing" Takeo said putting his hand on the center of his chest clutching something that his shirt kept hidden. Naruto guessed it was something painful for him to remember just by the look in his eyes. "Let's just move on. Naruto do you have a answer." He said looking at him "I just want you to know that if you go then not only will nobody know about the demon but even if they did nobody would judge you there. Also after 2 years you can either choose to stay there or come back to this village." He gave Naruto a quick smirk "But I think UmiKage sounds better than Hokage."

Naruto gave a questioning look "Umikage?"

Sarutobi chuckled "There weren't always five Kages. One time there was a sixth, the leader of the village hidden in the whirlpools, The Umikage."

Naruto looked down. _This is so sudden, _he thought_, I mean leave the village I've only done that once in my whole life and that did not end well._ He looked at Kakashi who gave an encouraging nod. _But this is all I wanted really a fresh start. And he said nobody would know about the fox. I could go and never have to be treated like a monster again. But what about my…friends_. He let out a sigh _My so called friends who didn't give a damn about me at all. _

He suddenly looked Takeo straight in the eyes "I accept"

"Hey what's going on here." a boy with red marks on his face wined. "We have been waiting here for almost an hour now."

The office of the Hokage was filled to the brim. All the rookie nine genin were there along with Team Gai. They all had been told to come here by there team leaders.

"Trust me Kiba you will want to stick around here." Shino said in a calm voice.

Kiba looked at him and raised an eyebrow "you know something don't you." Shino stayed silent "Come on Shino spill it." Kiba growled but the bug ninja just adjusted his glasses and stood there.

It was then that the shy Hinata noticed something. She walked up to Sakura and asked "umm Sakura-san where is Naruto-kun?"

"Huh" Sakura said just noticing the young Hyuuga "You say something Hinata?"

"Umm I was wondering if you knew where Naruto-kun was." She asked again with a slight stutter she always got when talking about her crush

Sakura looked around and saw Hinata was right. The group was missing one hyperactive blond ninja "Sorry Hinata I don't know where he is. Maybe he just stopped to eat some ramen like usual" Sakura said to Hinata then turned to the brooding Uchiha "What do you think Sasuke-kun" needless to say she got no response from him.

"Everyone quit down." The Hokage said entering the room followed by the team leaders. He sat down in his chair and looked to everyone "Now I know you want to know why I called you here so please quiet file in so I can tell you."

"Umm Hokage-sama" Hinata called out "N-Naruto-kun hasn't shown up yet. Shouldn't we wait for him?"

"No need Hinata." He told her "Naruto will not be joining us today but his is involved in this discussion" all the genin where shocked. They all wondered what happened to Naruto or if he did something. Hinata was about to speak when the Hokage raised his hand "Nothing bad happened to him so you can calm down."

Everyone went dead silent. The Hokage cleared his throat "Now before we begin I would like for Shino and Lee to step forward" the two boys did "So have you two made a decision"

"Yes I have chosen to accept and use this opportunity to become an even more powerful ninja." Lee said with his fist raised. Gai was crying in the back. Shino just nodded and remained quiet.

"Good then you two are dismissed while I explain what is going on to the others." The Hokage said. The two boys bowed and left the room. Everyone of the remaining genin where very confused

"Um Hokage-sama" Kiba spoke cutting off the silence "but what the heck is going on here?"

"Kiba SIT DOWN" Kurinai ordered and Kiba complied

"Thank you Kurenai" said the Hokage with a nod "Well First off how many of you have ever heard of the village hidden in the whirlpools?" everyone looked at him confused till Sakura raised her hand "Yes" he motion to her

"It was a old ally to the leaf but got destroyed during the last ninja war…there where no survivors of the attack" She explained giving a textbook answer

The Hokage gave a nod "Very good Sakura you are correct except for one thing there was a survivor. One Takeo Uzumaki" suddenly gasps where heard around the room from everyone who knew the blond. "And before you ask yes, He is of the same clan as Naruto. He is in fact Naruto's uncle."

Everyone had different reactions to this. While Tenten and Neji where not rely interested seeing as how they never met Naruto everyone else was. Sasuke was annoyed. Why should the dobe find family when his is all gone except him and his bastard of a brother? Sakura and Kiba where shocked. Both had believed Naruto was just another orphan. While Hinata was so happy for her crush and wanted to know more about his clan

The Hokage cleared his throat to get there attention again "Now Takeo came with me asking for help in reviving the village with he as the leader and I accepted." He explained to many gasp but he held up his hand to silence them. "Now me and Takeo went threw the files of many ninja to see who where good candidates for the rebirth of the once great village and ally to the leaf."

"And now Shino and Lee are going to join a foreign village." Shikamaru interjected

"Exactly" The Hokage answered "They will be going there for about 2 years till the next time the chunin exams are held here in which they will rejoin the village."

"So where is this great Takeo we keep hearing about" Sasuke sneered before getting a fears look from Kakashi.

The Hokage looked him straight in the eyes "He and Naruto should be halfway to the village by now. He wanted to get a head start on Naruto's training"

"And I suppose the dobe will also be part of this 2 year venture" Sasuke said with a smirk glad to be rid of Naruto.

"Yes and No" The Hokage answered a little annoyed at Sasuke's nickname for Naruto "See Naruto is a special case. His mother was from the original whirlpool village while his father was from the leaf. What this means is that once the village is complete Naruto will get to choose which village he wants to star with."

"So you mean Naruto may not be coming back" Sakura asked with mixed emotions.

"Yes there is a good chance that Naruto will not be rejoining are village" The Hokage said thinking _though I can't blame him with the way his life has gone_

Everyone was silent. Nobody knew what to say. Most had trouble thinking of what this would mean for them…

It was the Hokage who broke the silence" Now I know this is a lot to think about but we still have to deal with the matter of the squads here" He cleared his throat and pulled out a paper "Team Ten"

"HAI" Ino, Shikamaru and Choji snapped to attention

"You three will stay together under Asuma"

"Ok" Ino answered. Damn I wanted to be moved to Sasuke's team

"Fine, changing this up would be a real pain." Shikamaru moaned

"Mhumm" Choji mumbled finishing off another bag of chips

"Good Now the New Team under Gai will be Tenten, Neji, and Kiba" The three genin nodded. None really knowing what to think of the new line-up

"Finally Team Kakashi will be Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata." Sakura and Sasuke both answered with a "Hai" but there was one missing "Where is Hinata?" he asked

The girl was in fact gone. Kurenai sighed "Sorry Hokage-sama, please forgive her. This is a hard time for her. For more reasons than one…" the Hokage nodded understanding what the ruby eyed woman

But where was Hinata?

By now she had just reached the gates of Konoha. The sun was not setting but she didn't care. Only one thought ran threw her mind. _I lost him…I may never see him again…_

She said nothing and just stood there…as droplets of water fell from her lavender eyes…and fell into the small puddle already formed at her feet.


End file.
